Secreto a voces
by Nocturnals
Summary: Winry tomó la mano de Ed entre las suyas, la que antes había sido de metal, y reconoció que eso debía pasar. Porque era un secreto que todos podían ver. Un secreto a voces que, al fin y al cabo, nunca fue un secreto. - COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

**Secreto a voces.**

* * *

_FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece, una lástima._

* * *

Para **_Kristall Blauw_**, esperando que le vaya bien en sus últimos tiempos de bachillerato. Gracias por tus buenas historias.

* * *

A decir verdad, pensó Winry, no recordaba haber estado tan feliz desde hacía mucho tiempo. La muchacha de dieciocho sonrió, mezclando los ingredientes para la tarta de durazno que preparaba. Lamentablemente, la época de manzanas estaba en su final y no había podido conseguirlas. La rubia recordaba la infinita y conmocionante alegría que el sonido de unas voces y la imagen de sus dos amigos de la infancia le habían dado a su corazón. Casi podía sentirlo latir, alocado.

Del encuentro apenas había pasado una semana, y aunque no podía quejarse de nada pues su sueño había sido completado, sentía que de todas formas había algo que no estaba completo. Y es que, demonios, no era una niña y sabía exactamente que la situación era hasta tonta. Ella amaba a Edward, y estaba casi segura de que él le guardaba un cariño semejante.

No podía asegurarlo, hacerlo significaría decidirlo por él y acudir a su vanidad. Pero sabía que allí, en los silencios cómodos pero algo vacios, las miradas profundas pero breves, las sonrisas a solas, había algo más. Algo que Edward no le decía y que ella estaba esperando.

Al principio había pensado en decirlo ella, en agarrarlo una de las tardes en que Alphonse estaba fuera, o a la inversa, y solo dejárselo saber. Una frase simple, algo directo. Pero decidió, sabiamente, que eso lo espantaría. Edward Elric era terriblemente inexperto en las relaciones sentimentales de ese tipo.

De modo que si lo directo no funcionaba, tomó la decisión de ir por lo sutil. Cosa que si bien no era su fuerte, o favorito, podía hacerlo. Había desarrollado cierta paciencia.

El primer día había estado en un shock emocional, y poco había reaccionado; lloraba y reía. El segundo, más calma y con prioridades en mente, analizo la situación. Y al tercer día empezó a darle oportunidades al mayor de los Elric para que diera el primer paso. Casi lo hizo en una ocasión, pero no fue el tercer, sino el cuarto día ya bien de madrugada. Pero la abuela Pinako interrumpió sin proponérselo y el coraje se esfumo.

Al quinto día, Winry pensó en confesar sus sentimientos sin pensárselo dos veces, pero luego, a último momento se echó para atrás. Eso solo serviría para incomodar a Edward y asustarlo. Pensó que quizá él había tenido la incertidumbre que ella tuvo el segundo y tercer día. Posiblemente, Ed no supiera que ella le correspondía.

Y ya al sexto día, al atardecer, cuando volvía con el mayor de realizar las compras para la cena decidió enviarle una señal. Leve, tanto como pudo.

— Ed… — Lo había llamado, sin mirarlo — ¿Creciste mucho, no?

Edward la había mirado sonriente, como alardeando de algo que le causaba gran orgullo antes de asentir.

— Si, ahora incluso soy más alto que tú.

Y allí iba la indirecta.

— Eso me recuerda… ¿Recuerdas que cuando niños habíamos acordado casarnos entre nosotros? — El chico la miro de soslayo y asintió, el recuerdo era borroso — Y me preguntaste por qué no acepte en ese entonces… ¡Te enojaste tanto cuando dije que era porque ustedes eran más bajitos que yo!

Edward bufó.

— Es muy cruel juzgar a un hombre por su estatura.

Y allí ella remataba.

— Bueno, ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso ¿No? — Ed sonrió, de nuevo — ¡Incluso, hasta eres más alto que yo!

Por supuesto, el joven tardo unos segundos en entender el mensaje entre frases y no pudo sino mirarla, con autentica sorpresa. Winry, quien iba unos pasos adelante se volvió para sonreírle.

— Ya no tendrías que preocuparte por una negativa.

Y como si nada hubiera sucedido, siguió caminando hasta la casa amarilla, con Ed detrás de ella, unos pocos pasos.

Durante la cena Alphonse y Pinako notaron a Edward raro inmediatamente. Muy callado, muy pensativo, ligeramente preocupado. Pinako miró a su nieta, pensando que definitivamente esos ojos azules tenían algo que ver. Por lo que luego, ya acabada la cena y los hermanos en su cuarto, la abordo mientras ella lavaba los platos sucios.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Ed, Winry?

La chica había supuesto, claro, que su abuela deduciría las cosas muy rápidamente. Y con especial razón, pues Ed la había mirado en repetidas ocasiones a lo largo de la comida. La anciana, vieja pero no tonta, había sacado sus conclusiones. La abuela sabía que la muchacha estaba enamorada del Elric y que no disponía de suficiente paciencia para esperar a que él chico sentara cabeza y fuera a por ella.

Y siendo sincera consigo misma, Edward había sacado el tacto de las relaciones amorosas a su padre, Van, lo que lo convertía en un idiota sin remedio.

De tal palo, tal astilla.

Winry dejo los platos en el agua y seco sus manos. Podría lavarlos luego.

— Es demasiado lerdo — Winry suspiró, cansada.

— Así que lo presionaste, como si eso fuera a ayudar en algo — Pinako supuso, su nieta asintió — ¿Qué le dijiste al pobre idiota, Winry?

La chica quiso reír por el término que su abuela usaba con Ed, que a ella por momentos le resultaba apeteciblemente acertado. Se cruzo se brazos, pos costumbre, y contesto con simpleza;

—Una indirecta.

Pinako se lo temía.

— Winry, tú no tienes idea, como buena Rockbell, de lo que es una indirecta. — Le recordó — Se más explícita.

Winry le explico, a detalle y objetivamente, la conversación. Y más tarde procedió a enumerar las reacciones del joven y las suyas propias. Para concluir, a modo de epilogo, con la cena.

— Muchacha — Llamo la anciana —Si algún día te vas al infierno será por impaciente.

Winry sonrió, retomando su tarea de lavar los platos usados en la cena.

— Y Edward, por lento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secreto a voces.**

* * *

_FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece, pero todos ya saben eso._

* * *

— ¿Sabes que ella está esperando que lo hagas, no?

Alphonse preguntó, medio burlándose, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su hermano mayor, no de tan buen humor, le lanzo una mirada furibunda no muy apreciable en la habitación a oscuras. Se removió en la cama, molesto. Claro que sabía que Winry estaba esperando que él diese el primer paso, era distraído, bien, pero no idiota. Mascullo algo semejante a "cállate, imbécil" que lejos de ofender al más joven, le causo gracia.

A veces Ed odiaba el buen carácter de su hermano.

— Es difícil para mí hacerlo — Intentó explicar el ex alquimista de acero — Me trabo.

— Suena tonto al lado de todo lo que hemos hecho.

Edward ignoró a su hermano, quien pronto se durmió luego de reírse de él. Giró en la cama, enojado consigo mismo. Realmente, y aunque odiara admitírselo, Alphonse tenía razón. Había recorrido medio país, perdido y recuperado un brazo, aprendido y perdido la alquimia, sobrevivido a los homúnculos y su padre, y todo lo que lo había llevado hasta allí. Pero no podía, maldición, decirle a Winry que la quería.

Los últimos días habían sido… raros. Si, raros. A veces se encontraban a medio camino de las escaleras y se sonreían, antes de que ella diera unos pasos y de repente se daba cuenta que habían perdido más de los segundos necesarios para comunicar una idea. Y ni siquiera sabía que estaba comunicando. Por otro lado, se quedo solo con Winry más de lo que había sido normal. Ella se sentaba cerca suyo solo a leer, a veces le preguntaba cosas pero volvía a su lectura. En otras ocasiones, ella se acercaba, le sonreía y le acariciaba el pelo casualmente, de pasada. "Te ves mejor así, más adulto. No sé." Decía y seguía su camino como si nada.

Edward la miraba y para cuando respondía, ella ya se había ido.

Suspiró. Se estaba comportando como un cobarde.

La mañana siguiente se sorprendió despertándose temprano. Mucho más que cualquier otro en la casa, ni siquiera había amanecido. Se sentó en la cama y observo a su hermano en la cama, dormido. Era temprano y pensó que el clima era amable; era un buen día para entrenar un poco. Se levanto sin prisa y ni se molesto en tomar algo de comer pues supuso que el desayuno estaría listo en menos de una hora. Pinako y Winry siempre amanecían temprano.

Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía entrenar descalzo, sobre la hierba húmeda cubierta de rocío. El cielo de un color morado cedía su lugar pausadamente a un tono cada vez más semejante al anaranjado. También había olvidado que allí los amaneceres eran mucho más rápidos, sin edificios que ocultaran la luz solar.

Extendió su pierna humana, doblando la otra, curvando su cuerpo y sus brazos en la típica pose de entrenamiento inicial. Pateo y giró, cayendo con la pierna buena y sin perder un segundo se dobló de nuevo, para dejar esta vez su mano en el suelo y levantarse con base en ella para patear inversamente, más alto. Salto, en un movimiento fluido, y realizo una serie de movimientos de combate que conocía de tal forma, que no tenía que pensarlos.

Winry pensó que era curioso que Edward se moviera con tal gracilidad cuando entrenaba y, oh, ironía, tuviese dos pies izquierdos a la hora de bailar. Suspiro, sentada en su cama y lo admiro un rato más. Había escuchado ruidos en la cocina y, como consecuencia, despertó. Gran sorpresa se llevo al mirar por la ventana y ver como el mayor de los hermanos entrenaba en solitario.

La joven no pudo sino hacer una comparación del Edward actual, con el más joven. Si, definitivamente, Edward había madurado. No era como si verlo entrenar lo afirmara, claro que no, pero no fue hasta entonces que ella lo entendió. Físicamente el cambio era obvio, más alto, más fuerte, más hombre que niño. Pero el cambio en su comportamiento, siempre con la misma esencia, que ella misma había visto en los últimos años, resaltaban aún más.

Seguía molestándose cuando se hacía alusión a su antigua estatura, o su ignorancia, pero para aquellos momentos ella podía darse cuenta que realmente no lo molestaba. Por otro lado, estaba la manera en la que respondía, el tono de voz menos estridente, las palabras más cautas. Ella podía ver el cambio.

Sonrió cuando Edward se resbalo con el rocío matutino y caía estrepitosamente al suelo en un movimiento interrumpido. Se ahogo con su risa y decidió que era hora de levantarse de una buena vez. Tomó una toalla limpia y se dirigió al baño.

Abajo, Edward sobaba su hombro. Había olvidado, también, lo resbaloso del césped. Gruño, por su idiotez, y miró el cielo. El naranja había llegado al fin, anunciando un amanecer en camino. Se levanto, sacudió sus pantalones y resolvió entrenar unos minutos más. Realizo el mismo movimiento que antes, sin el error y la caída, solo para auto complacerse y estiro sus músculos.

Cuando entro a la casa, ya no tan silenciosa, encontró a la abuela Pinako ya vestida en la cocina. Le sonrió y pregunto por los dos faltantes. La anciana le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

— No subí aún — Comentó, atándose el delantal de cocina. — Hoy me toca preparar a mí el desayuno, lo más seguro es que estén durmiendo.

Ed asintió y le pidió a la abuela que se apurara con eso del desayuno. Entrenar abría el apetito. Subió las escaleras y tomó una toalla del cuarto que compartía con Al, teniendo el cuidado de no despertarlo. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al baño. Cuando abrió la puerta, en lugar de encontrarlo vacio, encontró a Winry envuelta en una toalla amarilla secándose el cabello húmedo frente al espejo con una toalla más pequeña.

— Salgo en un minuto, Ed. Deja que al menos seque mi pelo como corresponde. — Espeto ella, sintiéndose incomoda cuando él no salía — Ed, sal del baño. Ahora.

El joven parpadeo, saliendo del curioso estado en que había estado, y asintió. Se giro y salió del baño sin decir una palabra. Culpo al vapor del calor en su rostro. La abuela Pinako estaba en la cima de las escaleras, mirándolo. La anciana se burlaba de él, sin reparos.

— ¿Olvidaste lo que es vivir con una chica? Toca la puerta, muchacho. — Burlesca, la mujer le recordó — Ah, y despierta a tu hermano.

Edward balbuceo incoherencias, avergonzado, antes de asentir.

Demonios, ese no era su día.

* * *

Cerca del mediodía Winry había comenzado a preparar el almuerzo, nada difícil, solo un estofado. La muchacha estaba colocando los ingredientes a la vista y accesibles cuando Edward y Alphonse aparecieron en la habitación. Ambos sonreían, uno más ampliamente que el otro.

— ¿Qué comeremos hoy?

Winry sonrió ante la pregunta de Alphonse. Desde que había recuperado su cuerpo, solo pensaba en sensaciones. Y le agradaba la del gusto, con todas las sazones que podía probar.

— La única forma de que Ed tomé leche — Winry dio la pista.

Edward giro los ojos, ignorando la broma, y su hermano se rió.

— Estofado, entonces.

— ¿Qué hacían? — Consultó la muchacha, mientras recogía su cabello para cocinar.

— Caminábamos — Alphonse respondió, mientras tomaba asiento — Mis músculos necesitan ejercicio.

— No pensábamos que se atrofiarían tanto — Ed agrego.

Durante la preparación de la comida conversaron, como hacían siempre que los hermanos disponían de tiempo, y se reían. La joven, viendo que no podía terminar al horario acostumbrado, le tendió la tabla de picar y algunas verduras al mayor de los hermanos.

— ¡¿Por qué yo? — Edward se quejó.

Realmente, él odiaba cocinar.

— Porque Al aún no tiene buen pulso… y qué sé yo, solo hazlo y no seas quejoso. — Lo regaño.

No es que por eso iba a terminar mucho más rápido, pero le ahorraría un trabajo. Edward era realmente bueno con eso de cortar verduras, no sabía específicamente por qué, pero lo era. Perfectas. Una igual a la otra, las tiras, finas y sin contornos raros.

Alphonse se excuso, diciendo que iba a bañarse.

—Ahora transpiro por nada — Exclamo, resignado.

Winry sonrió a modo de consentimiento y Ed solo asintió. Edward sabía que Alphonse no había transpirado casi nada y que solo hacía eso para darles espacio. No sabía si agradecerle o no por eso. Quizás enojarse. Pero Winry no le dejo terminar con sus pensamientos, cuando le pidió las verduras que aún no había terminado de picar.

— Ya, ahora sí— Edward le paso la bandeja.

El joven fijo su vista en Winry, mientras ella le daba la espalda, concentrada en las cacerolas. Su cabello había crecido, y Ed podía adivinar la cintura debajo del vestido. Las caderas más anchas, con las tiras del delantal reposando sobre el trasero insinuado por los pliegues del vestido y su misma voluptuosidad.

Elric aparto la mirada, avergonzado de si mismo, y de mirarla de esa forma mientras ella se ocupaba de algo tan mundano como cocinar. Quizá fuera el momento, pensó, tal vez era la mejor oportunidad que tendría; Pinako apenas había salido a tender la ropa y Al se estaba bañando.

Winry probó una cuchara del estofado y sonrió complacida. Se giró y sorprendió a Edward pensativo en su silla. La muchacha dejo la cuchara a un lado y pensó un instante; Edward ya era lo bastante hombre para no echarse para atrás, por más que su timidez relativa saliese a relucir. Tomo coraje, dio los tres pasos de los separaban y se decidió a terminar con todo el circo que estaban llevando a cabo para decir un par de palabras.

Ella le tomó el rostro y se inclino, con delicadeza. Pero, cuando sus ojos se clavaron mutuamente, el coraje se desvaneció. Allí terminaba su primer paso precoz, y todo el valor que había juntado.

Solo faltaban dos centímetros, y un empujón.

* * *

Solo queda un capitulo. Gracias por sus comentarios :D me hacen muy feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

Secreto a voces

FullMetal Alchemist no es de mi propiedad.

Se miraron con los rostros cercanos por varios segundos. Las respiraciones repentinamente pausadas, cuidadosas, el aire caliente de sus exhalaciones chocar contra la piel opuesta. Winry dejo sus dedos recorrer los contornos del rostro de Edward, cayendo hasta sus hombros.

Edward movió los labios para tratar de formular una oración que nunca salió de su garganta, mas cuando reacciono por fin, tomó un mechón del cabello rubio de la muchacha y lo llevó tras su oreja.

— No sirvo para estas cosas — Confesó, en voz baja, para que solo ella lo oyera — Lo siento.

Edward estiró sus dedos hasta la nuca de Winry y ella se dejo guiar hasta la boca masculina. Suave, un roce, apenas un movimiento. Los ojos cerrados, apretados con timidez, mientras se separaban en un suspiro complaciente.

¿Cuánto maldito tiempo llevaban esperando por eso?

El rubor, un sonrojo llamativo, no se hizo esperar. Pero Winry debió pronto prestar atención al estofado que hervía en su punto perfecto a sus espaldas. Ella apagó las hornallas y dejó reposar el contenido de la olla.

— Yo, uhmm — Ed dudó, nervioso. — Esto…

Winry tomó aire, sintiendo su carácter resurgir y una amplia sonrisa retornar a su rostro. Ella era un Rockbell, y ella iba de frente más allá de la pena y el pudor. La mujer se giró, mirándolo a los ojos y le enseñó su sonrisa.

— Ed, me gustas.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa, una mirada y una pequeña risa. Se rieron de sí mismos, de una confesión tardía y casi forzada, pero al mismo tiempo libre e inusual. Sintieron la imperiosa necesidad de retomar el contacto, esta vez con más fuerza, más animo y menos temor.

Winry servía los platos de estofado, luego de que Edward pusiera la mesa, y lo encontró otra vez luchando consigo mismo en la silla, mirándola fijamente. Ella dejó los platos sobre la mesa, escuchando como Alphonse cerraba la llave del agua caliente en el piso superior.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó ella, acomodando la sal.

Edward mantuvo sus ojos dorados, brillantes, en ella cuando respondió.

—Yo también, Win.

Ella tardo un momento en comprender a que se refería, se sonrojó a pesar de que lo había supuesto y había sido ella quien se había confesado, en primer lugar. Con una sonrisa, dos te quiero y un estofado fue como comenzó su inusual noviazgo.

Para cuando lo dieron a conocer, algunos días más tarde, Pinako exclamó que ya era hora, Alphonse los felicitó de corazón y todo Resembool giró los ojos.

Aparentemente, lo suyo había sido un secreto a voces.

Sí, algo que no podían decir, y que todos comentaban. Ellos lo habían negado u ocultado bastante tiempo, mientras los otros especulaban sobre cuando se confesarían. Era más, todos lo conjeturaban antes de que ellos reconocieran el sentimiento.

Sí, pues, era una tontería, pero a veces lo implícito debía decirse, los secretos confesarse, y los besos darse.

Winry tomó la mano de Ed entre las suyas, la que antes había sido de metal, y reconoció que eso debía pasar.

Era algo que había estado destinado desde siempre, antes de que cualquier persona reparase en ello, y que la vida había querido pudiera darse. Edward acarició su rostro y le besó la frente.

Un par de palabras susurradas entre ellos, despacio, suavemente.

Edward era para Winry, y Winry para Edward. Punto. Porque era un secreto que todos podían ver. Un secreto a voces que, al fin y al cabo, nunca fue un secreto.


End file.
